Forum Shinra 8
by Lunagarden
Summary: Le 8ième de la Saga enfin disponible!


Après une longue absence me revoilà avec un autre Forum Shinra ! Enjoy !

**MDJ : Pensez à jouer d'un instrument de musique dans le cadre de vos heures libres. Cela s'avère être très relaxant comme instructifs, presque tout autant que d'apprendre une deuxième langue...**

Angeal vient de se connecter au forum.

Angeal : Où est Zack ?

Séphiroth : A l'infirmerie avec un traumatisme crânien.

Angeal : Et comment s'est-il fait ça ?

Séphiroth : Oh trois fois rien… Il s'est juste tapé la tête dans le mur.

Reno : Dis plutôt que tu l'y as aidé non xD ?

Zack Fair vient de se connecter au forum.

Reno : Hé ! T'es en vie ? Comment ça va le chiot xD ?

Zack Fair: Estoy muy mal... gracias Señor... **(*Ça va pas fort, j'ai très mal… Merci monsieur…)**

Reno: xD Lol! Oula notre chiot de service a changé de langue on dirait.

Séphiroth: Ça s'appelle l'espagnol, pauvre ignare.

Génesis: Tu veux que j'en fasse une traduction peut-être ?

Reno: Non non! ^^ Il va m'aider pour mes cours de langues étrangères xD

Angeal: ...

Reno: Euh alors…. Hablare espnõl, si? Seguro que no quieres un cambio, cachorro? (***Parlons espagnol, d'accord? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas un coup de main, le chiot ?)**

Zack Fair: No quiero, gracias… -_- (*** J'en veux pas, merci**)

Reno: Sin malicia, prometido (*** Sans méchanté, promis**)

Angeal: I don't understand the history... (***Je ne comprends pas cette histoire**)

Reno: Gné?

Zack Fair: Callate por favor... (***Tais-toi par pitié**)

Genesis: There is nothing to understand lol (***Il n'y a rien à comprendre lol**)

Angeal: Okay... that's comfort... (***Ok… c'est réconfortant**)

Reno: MDR x)

Séphiroth: Je maitrise quatre langues et vous?

Reno: Ah bah ça veut tout dire MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA x)

Genesis: Pas ce genre de langues abruti -_-

Séphiroth : Alors le chiot, alors comme ça on maîtrise la plus _caliente_ des langues ?

Zack Fair: Glups... Non, non…

Reno : Ah merde ! Il a débloqué du coup -_-

Séphiroth : Dommage, ça pouvait être intéressant entre quatre yeux…

Reno : Surtout quand on sait où il traine sa langue MOUHAHAHAHAHA !

Séphiroth : Sans doute quelque part de moins sale que la tienne la fouine.

Genesis : Ouh ! Celle-là tu ne l'as pas volé x)

Reno: Ils t'on donné quoi à l'infirmerie au fait ?

Angeal : Sans doute une boisson neurologique pour le mal de crâne.

Genesis : Ou un nouveau cerveau fraichement greffé ?

Zack Fair : Ah, Ah -_-

Reno : Lol x) Ou il a mangé une tonne de sushi x)

Genesis : Je suppose que la sauce était une sauce neurologique alors xD

Angeal :… Ne m'invitez jamais chez vous pour dîner…

Genesis : Au même temps Angeal, ton régime n'est pas à base 'mako' comme pour Séphiroth.

Séphiroth : Sans doute plus appétissant que la sauce faite maison par Reno.

Zack Fair : Outch x)

Genesis : Je ne répondrais pas à ça -_-

Séphiroth: En fait je me posais des questions sur le pourquoi du comment il est devenu intelligent ce petit.

Reno : Bah tu l'as envoyé valser contre un mur, ça veut tout dire perso x)

Séphiroth : Sur ce, je vous laisse. Je vais préparer les futurs exercices pour le chiot.

Séphiroth vient de se déconnecter du forum.

Angeal : Moi aussi je vais vous laisser, à force de vous entendre j'ai mal à la tête.

Reno : Evite de prendre la même chose que ton chiot, ne manquerais plus qu'il y ait deux fêlés de plus au SOLDAT x)

Angeal s'est déconnecté du forum.

Zack Fair : Ouf…

Reno : TAMTAM !

Genesis : Reno arrête avec cette putain de musique de percutions, j'ai mal au crâne.

Zack Fair : Normal qu'il aime ce genre de musique il a un vrai pète au casque !

Reno : Bah quoi ? J'aime jouer de la percutions c'est super génial pour calmer mes nerfs !

Genesis : Je me demande quel serait l'effet de se servir de la tienne pour calmer les miens.

Zack Fair : Surtout que sa tête est assez creuse pour ça xD

Reno : Je fais du TamTam ! Sur les fesses de ma femme !

Zack Fair: Jolie déclaration. Genesis tu devrais te sentir flattée.

Genesis : LA FERME ! FRANCHEMENT LA FERME !

Reno : Ahhh ! Tu préfère la chanson de la fermeeee ! Y a Hector le castor, et Edouard le canard-

Genesis et Zack : TA GUEULE !

Reno : Roh jamais content !

Genesis : Tu me casses les oreilles !

Zack Fair : Moi ça me casse les couilles! XD

Reno: Ah bon parce que t'en as x) ?

Zack Fair : Maieuh!

Genesis : C'est clair, ça fait mal à l'orgueil ce genre de constatation.

Reno : Au même temps, quand on sait par qui ses couilles sont lattés xD

Zack Fair : Jaloux peut-être !? Tu veux que j'arrange un meeting privé avec Séphiroth pour te faire passer l'envie ?

Reno : Nan, pour ça j'ai Genesis x)

Genesis : Lalalalalalalalalalah !

Reno : Par pitié Gen ! Cesse de chanter ! Tu attires la foudre !

Zack Fair: Pire que ça, le cataclysme surtout !

Genesis : De quoi tu te plains ? J'ai une voix de sirène !

Reno : Justement ! Ta gueule !

Zack Fair: De quoi voix de sirène ?

Genesis : Les femmes mi-poissons, tu connais le chiot ?

Zack Fair: Nan, je les préfère humaines à part entière.

Reno : Pas étonnant surtout si les sirènes ont la voix de crécelle de Gen x)

Genesis : Espèce d'ignare, les sirènes ont la voix qui séduit les hommes et les conduit à leur propre perdition.

Reno : Avec ce genre de voix c'est clair, ils préfèrent le suicide x)

Zack Fair: MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Genesis : Vous êtes haïssables -_- Puisque que c'est comme ça, je m'en vais chanter ma passion auprès de qui sait reconnaitre MON talent !

Genesis vient de ce déconnecté.

Zack Fair : Il est sérieux là ? C'est une déclaration au cataclysme son truc x)

Reno : Ouais, je file le rattraper histoire qu'on le tue pas dès les premières vocalises x)

Zack Fair : Oui fais donc ça et prends des boules quies en chemin pour éviter ton cerveau de mourir -_- Genre il doit être déjà mort mais bon, autant que ça se répande pas.

Reno : Autant pour ta connerie, le chiot MOUHAHAHAHAHA !

Reno s'est déconnecté du forum.

Zack Fair : Grrrr…. -_-

Zack s'est déconnecté du forum.

* * *

Voilà^^! A quand le prochain? Aucune idée^^ En attendant bisous et à bientôt ^^


End file.
